All Over You
by only-because3
Summary: Because when emotions start to come into the picture, she becomes that scared girl who would rather live with her ‘what ifs’ than actually talk about what could be.


Hey everyone! So i return with yet another oneshot. Again, this one is for Corey because some people have a habit of being bitches and she seemed uber upset yesterday. I was torn on how to end it, but then the ending just sort of wrote itself. Thanks to Lynn for reading over it for me and I hope y'all enjoy!

She sits there on his bed, her bare back resting against the dark wooden headboard. She twists a lock of hair between her fingers and sighs deeply. She looks over at the boy next to her, his head sinking into his fluffy pillow as he snores lightly. She shouldn't be there. Not anymore anyway. She shouldn't be lying there with just a plain white sheet covering her waist next to a boy that is no longer hers. She watches as his chest rises and falls steadily, his eyes moving beneath his eyelids. He moves suddenly, rolls over on to his stomach and his arm falls around her hips. It almost disgusts her. She doesn't want to be there. Not like that. He doesn't want her, never has. She's simply the easy fuck he can come back to.

For now.

She lifts his arm gently and slides out of the bed. She needs to leave. It's getting late and she doesn't like to be there when he wakes. So she gets dressed quickly, finding her keys and shuts off his bedside lamp. She makes sure he's covered with his blanket before slipping out the door.

She can't keep doing this.

* * *

They're in school now. They pass each other in the hall and smile at one another politely. They are friends after all. They have set aside their differences and friends is how they'll remain.

To the outside world at least.

Nobody knows what they do. Nobody knows that his hands still roam her naked body or that she's often dressed in his sheet. Nobody knows that when they hang out with their friends that they act as if the other doesn't really matter when in reality, a few hours later they'll be a big mess of sweaty limbs in his or her bed. Nobody knows that she still makes him shutter at her touch or that he still makes her scream his name. Nobody knows that when he politely makes small talk and asks what she plans on doing after school that he's really asking if she'll be over tonight, doing him. Nobody, not even him, knows what she means when she shrugs and says "All sorts of things."

She returns his question and his eyes travel to the parking lot. "Nothing that I know of." She nods and he looks back at her as they continue walking down the cement path towards their next class. "But things always tend to come up when I least expect it." She allows a small amused smirk play on her lips and glances up at him.

"Bye," she says lightly as she turns, walking into her class. And that's when he knows.

_Things_ will definitely be coming up tonight.

* * *

"Christ," she breathes out as she slides down on to him, his hands gripping her hips. She came to him, just as she always did and she hates that she's become so damn predictable. He moans when she lifts herself back up and slams herself down, digging his nails into her soft white skin. He starts to thrust into her, harder, faster as her hands leave his shoulders and move to her breasts, cupping and massaging.

It's always been amazingly wonderful between them and he doesn't really think they'll change. He moans louder just _looking_ at her. Watching her move on top of him, watching her add to her own pleasure, watching her dark eyes roam his body before closing them and releasing the most beautiful moan he's ever heard. She clenches around him and urges him to go even faster. At times she can be insatiable and he's beginning to wonder if it'll be one of those nights. He's just about ready to start touching her even more when his cell phone starts ringing loudly from his bedside table. They both stop, despite the searing need to fuck each other into the next lifetime.

Their breaths run ragged as they both stare at the flashing electronic beside them. "Answer it," she says heavily, running a perfectly manicured hand through her sweaty hair. He questions her by raising an eyebrow and running a hand up her back softly. She nods, trying to get her breathing back to normal. "It could be your mom. And I really don't want her to come home early and find me riding her son."

He answers the phone and she lays her head against his shoulder. "Hello?" She can't tell who it is, the words are too muffled by the cell phone and her heart is beating too fast for her to even comprehend anything but her breathing. She squeezes her eyes shut, trying to take her mind off of the fact that he's still completely hard inside of her and he's massaging her hip with his free hand. He's taking way too long and she's regretting telling him to pick it up.

She starts to nip lightly at his neck and he squeezes her side in warning and pleasure. He clears his throat as she begins to move her hips once more. "That's great Ma," he mutters through gritted teeth. She smirks but stops her movements none the less because she knows that if she gets going, she can't stop herself from moaning too.

She's always had a hard time being quiet.

He hangs up a few seconds later, tossing the phone to the foot of his bed. "So what'd she say," she asks as she returns to their previous actions. He leans forward, biting at the skin of her neck.

"She's going away for the weekend." She nods and moves faster, pleased with the amount of time that's opened up to them. "So what do ya say," he asks as he pushes into her harder.

"About her going out of town," she questions and he nods against her chest. "Um, good?" She's a bit confused and tired of all the unnessicary dialogue.

"You should spend the night," he huffs just before wrapping his arms around her waist. He lifts her up a little, moving her on to her back so that he towers above her. He wants to take control of the situation. He wants her to say yes.

She smirks and groans, loving it every time he decides to be the dominate one. "I don't think so," she says between moans. She wont let him get her that easily. Not again. He slams into her harder and tells her to say yes. She shakes her head and bites her lip, one hand snaking down her stomach to touch herself. He grabs her hands and pins them above her head and stops moving.

"Say it." She shakes her head again, fighting the urge to let a dirty smile find it's way on to her face. He pulls out of her slowly, only to go back in just as slow. He knows it's killing her. Going this slow will drive her insane and that's exactly what he wants. She lets out an aggravated groan but still shakes her head as she moves her hips a little.

Her hands brush over his cell phone and takes it into her hands. "I'll call your mom." He rolls his eyes and moves to take the phone from her and that's when she makes her move. She lets her free hand go and rest on the back of his neck and wraps her legs around his waist, using all the muscles she perfected in cheerleading to push him into her. She brings his head down to hers and quickly captures his lips. She slides her tongue into his mouth and his grip slowly loosens on her wrist. She smiles against him and he starts moving against her again.

The anticipation has most definitely gotten to her and he feels her start to tense up. "Come on, say it for me," he urges and she doesn't respond with anything but more moaning. He lets his hand press against where she had wanted to and he sees that _beautiful_ face she makes just before she comes.

She screams out his name and it's at that moment that he releases inside of her. He collapses on top of her, their sweaty bodies sticking to each other as their heart rates try to slow. He rests his head in the crook of her neck and kisses the shiny skin that's right in front of him. "OKay," she breathes out, running a hand through his blonde hair. "I'll stay."

* * *

She's getting ready to leave later that night just as she always does. Even though she said she'd stay, she cant. If she stays, it'll seem like it actually means something to her and she can't have that. Because if anyone asks, if anyone suspects anything, she can tell them that they're just friends and always will be. There is no longer any romantic feelings held.

She sighs and gets that feeling again. The feeling that she shouldn't be there and that all this is wrong. "What's wrong," he asks sleepily. She looks over and sees his hazy blue eyes staring back at her. He's not supposed to ask her anything other than how she wants it. He's not supposed to care.

He asks her again and she moves her stare to his bedroom door. Unconsciously, she starts to run her hand up and down his arm that has once again been draped over her. "What are we doing," she whispers, loud enough for just her to hear. She never wanted any of this. She didn't want to be in love with the boy she could only have one way. She didn't want to love the one boy who only used her. And she most definitely didn't want to be the girl who let herself be used.

He places his hand a top of hers, finally getting her to look at him again. His eyes are filled with worry, like he might actually _care_ and it scares the living shit out of her. Because when emotions start to come into the picture, she becomes that scared girl who would rather live with her 'what ifs' than actually talk about what could be. She shuts her eyes and lets out a deep breath before turning towards him and smiling. "I'm gonna run home for a second. I'll bring back food."

He nods, a little confused since it's 4:30 in the morning and releases his hold on her. She doesn't bother finding her shirt or bra and instead just puts his hoodie on before sliding into her jeans. She gets out as fast as she can because she's starting to feel like she's going to throw up.

She's not sure how much longer she can do this.

* * *

He opens the door for her when she gets back. She has a bag full of food, and she looks sort of tired despite the fact that she's showered and put on new clothes. He takes the bag from her out of habit and carries it over to the counter in the kitchen. He looks into the bag and his eyes go wide. His smile stretches across his face as he pulls out the hash browns she bought and looks so damn happy that she thinks he might hug her.

It worries her, because she's not supposed to know his favorite food and she certainly isn't supposed to get it knowing she'll be rewarded with that beautiful smile of his. So she walks up to him slowly, hips swaying from side to side before wrapping her arms around his waist. She places that sultry smile on her face before whispering in that raspy voice he loves, "How're you going to thank me?"

She needs to turn this animalistic. The only reason she's there is because they're fuck buddies and they're getting too comfortable around each other. She isn't supposed to bring him food, they aren't supposed to talk unless it's something dirty. He isn't supposed to look at her like she was the greatest thing ever and she isn't supposed to get that butterfly feeling when he does.

* * *

She's on his bed, on her hands and knees as he enters her. It's better this way because when she can't see his face, she can pretend he's anyone. Brad Pitt, Johnny Depp, even Mr. Tandar her chemistry teacher if she's feeling particularly kinky. But at some point down the line, she knows it's Lucas and, the crappy part is, she's _thrilled_ that it is. She _wants_ it to be _him_ giving it to her. Whenever she hits that point, she can't lie to herself anymore and pretend it's not him. Because then she becomes all too aware of the fact that his hands mold to her hips and that he knows exactly what to do to make her want even more.

* * *

It kills him that this is all he has of her. That he's only allowed to have her body and not her heart. He feels completely stupid now for the 'rules' they had both created. Rules that aren't always followed but they both agreed to none the less. He liked it better when he'd ask her if she was okay and she's actually answer him. He liked it better when she didn't act like the only thing on her mind was sex and he liked it a lot more when he wasn't the guy that took advantage of her.

He's torn out of his thoughts when he feels her meet his thrusts and he hears a guttural moan escape her parted lips. Even though he can't see her face, he knows she's biting her bottom lip which is the only thing that stops her from screaming. Her body moves in the most beautiful way and when she looks over her shoulder at him he's not sure what happens. They lock eyes and he can see it. See the lust that keeps driving her there and the sadness that it's bringing her. It scares him to death because he knows what'll happen to them both if they keep doing this.

* * *

He wakes up and when he looks to his left he's surprised to find her there. She's passed out on the pillow next to him, her face so at peace that it makes him smile. He pushes a couple strands of hair back so that he can see the rest of her soft face. He sighs heavily because he knows that he has to stop this. He can't keep stringing her along when he knows that they won't let each other in, not all the way. He has to stop hurting her now before it all blows up in their faces.

So he gets out of bed, moving slowly so that he wont wake her. He puts on some boxers before grabbing the blanket she had kicked to the foot of the bed and going to sleep on the couch.

* * *

They pass each other in the school hallway and they smile at each other politely. Nobody knows what happened between them and really, neither do they.

She hasn't been to his house in over a month, not since the morning she woke up in his bed alone. They still talk, only slightly and this time when he asks what she's doing, there is no double meaning. She responds with a shrug, mentioning something about cheerleading practice and then probably home. She returns the question, as always and he shrugs too. "I don't know."

She tries to smile, but it looks fake. At least to him anyway. So he smiles back, only she can see the sadness behind it. So when it comes time for the m to part, she doesn't even bother with a 'bye' much like the last day she spent with him. They just walk away, leaving everything undone and in the air.


End file.
